howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Dead?
"Who's Dead?" is the 39th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise receives a tip about A.D.A. Atwood that leads to a heated confrontation with Nate. Meanwhile, the deadly events leading up to Annalise’s house fire reveal who’s under the sheet.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161031abc13/ Plot Flashback: Wes receives Annalise's voicemail in the police interrogation room, prompting him to sneak out of the police station hours before his death. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 4.95 million viewers. *It took the makeup department around 4 hours to apply the prosthetics to Alfred Enoch in order to give his character's appearance that he had been in a fire as half of his body was covered in servers burns.https://youtu.be/y26NTE-Vfvk *The cast wasn’t aware who was going to be the one who ended up "under the sheet", so each of them was told to be ready for anything. In order to prepare him for his character's death, Alfred was called into Peter Nowalk's office and personally told that his character was the one "under the sheet" so to speak. *Regarding Karla Souza, her character was affected by the house blowing up and Karla was kept in the dark regarding what happened inside of the house until the following scripts were released.https://youtu.be/NUV8_yEJMmc *The case mentioned about Ted Bundy is real; he was a serial killer who murdered women. There was a total of 26 confirmed murders, but according to analysts, the actual figure may be more than 100 deaths. He was sentenced to death and executed in the electric chair on January 24, 1989. *Annalise Keating puts her students to present a defense in a minute to convince her that Ted deserves to live. This is a reference to "Pilot". *It is suggested that Laurel Castillo has phycological issues, or had them at least, as she explains that it is because her mother had a mental breakdown, as mentioned in "Always Bet Black". *Oliver Hampton mentions that he still believes that Connor Walsh has an addiction problem. Connor told Oliver that he had a drug problem in "Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" as a cover to what he had really been up to. *Michaela Pratt's adoptive mother, Trishelle Pratt, mentions her other children. One of which is called Violet, and is addicted to oxycodone; another is called Odette and has a boyfriend whom she calls "Dirty Durwood". Trishelle mentions that she has 4 children. Important Events * It is revealed that Wes is #UnderTheSheet, as half of his body was burned by the fire at Annalise's House. *Rebecca Sutter's remains are revealed to have been discovered in the woods. Frank Delfino buried them in the woods during "Meet Bonnie". The police then present the evidence to Wes to try and get him to "rat" on Annalise. Wes then pulls out from the police's investigation, revealing that Wes wasn't the person who turned on Annalise. *Annalise Keating discovers that the prosecutor's office is conducting an investigation on her. Title * In the hospital, after we see piece by piece various characters making their way to the hospital, the last of them, Connor, walks over towards Bonnie and the first and only thing he said to anyone there was, “'Who’s Dead?'” All at the hospital knew someone had died (as that was why they were all there) but only Bonnie knew who. ** Who's Dead? - Connor Walsh International Titles *'French:' "La Mort dans l'âme" (The Death in the Soul) *'Spanish:' "¿Quién murió?" (Who Died?) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 309Promo1.jpg 309Promo2.jpg 309Promo3.jpg 309Promo4.jpg 309Promo5.jpg 309Promo6.jpg 309Promo7.jpg 309Promo8.jpg 309Promo9.jpg 309Promo11.jpg 309Promo12.jpg 309Promo13.jpg 309Promo14.jpg 309Promo15.jpg 309Promo16.jpg 309Promo17.png 309Promo18.png 309Promo19.png 309Promo20.png 309Promo21.png 309Promo22.png 309Promo23.png 309Promo24.png 309Promo25.png 309Promo26.png 309Promo27.png 309Promo28.png 309Promo29.png Behind the Scenes 309Promo10.jpg 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x09 Promo "Who’s Dead?" (HD) Season 3 Episode 9 Promo - Winter Finale How to Get Away with Murder 3x09 Sneak Peek "Who’s Dead?" (HD) Winter Finale How to Get Away with Murder 3x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Who’s Dead?" (HD) Winter Finale References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes